I Love You, Comrade!
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Just a series of one-shots centered around Rose and Dimitri!
1. I Love You, Comrade!

**Hey guys! Just a little one-shot for Valentine's Day! I hope you like it. I don't own VA or the little speech from Dimitri! **

**I Love You, Comrade!**

**RPOV**

"You're mad," Lissa observed as I paced back and forth in her room in royal housing.

"Of course I'm mad! It's Valentine's Day and not a single _word_ about it from Dimitri! And it's our first one too!" I exclaimed, frustrated and ran a hand through my hair.

"Maybe he has something big planned and wanted to throw you off," she suggested.

"Always so logical," I mumbled, "I wanna be pissed at him." I crossed my arms over my chest definatly.

"Rose. He loves you, I'm sure he knows what day it is. But doesn't he show you how much he loves you everyday?" Lissa reasoned.

"He does, but a 'Happy Valentine's Day, Roza' would be nice," I said in a pour imitation of his voice. Liss rubbed my arm and smiled sadly at me. My phone beeped with a text. I sighed and flipped it open.

_Come home. We need to talk about something. -D_

I texted back, _On my way. -R_

"It's Dimitri. He wants me to come home. Says we gotta talk. Love ya, Liss," I gave her a hug and turned to leave.

"Bye, Rose. Love ya more," she called behind me. I walked back to the apartment Dimitri and I share and let myself in. I turned the lights on and set my keys on the table by the door. The was a single red rose laying there. I picked it up and smiled to myself. There was a trail of rose petals leading to the kitchen. I followed it. When I got to the kitchen, I gasped.

There were candles everywhere along with more rose petals. It also smelled amazing. Dimitri was standing by the table holding a bouqet of roses. Tears filled my eyes. Everything was absolutly perfect.

"Dimitri," I whispered. He came over to me, handed me the roses and wrapped his arms around me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Roza," he whispered in my ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dimitri," I responded softly. He took my hand and lead me to the table. He pulled my chair out for me and served me a romantic dinner. After we ate, he took my hand again and led me into the living room. I sat on the couch. Dimitri walked into the next room.

"Where are you going?" I called after him. He just smirked at me over his shoulder and kept walking. I sighed. He came back in the room two minutes later holding something behind his back. I gave him a questioning look. He pulled the cutest little shih zhu from behind his back. She had a light purple bow tied around her neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Dimitri said, grinning at me. He handed me the puppy and she started licking my face. I giggled.

"What's her name?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"You tell me." I stared into her eyes for a while and then it hit me.

"Demi," I grinned, "I have something for you too." I went over to my purse by the door and fished out the carefully wrapped gift. I handed to him and he opened it. It was a silver stake. But it was special. I had _I love you, Comrade. I'll always be your Roza. _ingraved around the hilt.

"This is amazing, Roza," Dimitri told me and kissed me hard.

"I'm glad you like it," I went to kiss him again but he stopped me. I pouted. He chuckled at me.

"Just wait, my love. There's more," he grinned. Then he got down on one knee in front of my seat. He held my left hand. Tears filled my eyes once again, "Rosemarie Lillian Hathaway, I love you more than anything else in the world. When I'm away from you for more than an hour I miss you. I pray for you, more than I pray for myself. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much, Comrade!" I set Demi on the couch and jumped into Dimitri's arms. He slid a ring on my finger. It was gorgeous. It had a large saffire in the middle with two small diamounds on each side. The band was white-gold. "It's gorgeous."

"No. You're gorgeous," he said. And then, well, let's just say, he showed me how much he loved me. All night. In the middle of the living room. With out new puppy fast asleep on the couch.

**Review and let me know what you think! I picked Demi for the puppy because Demitria is the female form of Dimitri and Demi is short for it...Who knows where Dimitri's proposal speech is from? I do but I'm not telling! ;P**


	2. Continue!

**Okay, I'll be continuing this story along with my other two! I have an idea for another story too but I'm gonna hold off until I finish The Darkest Days! Anyway, this will just be fluffy one-shots with Rose and Dimitri when I come up with something that I don't want to do a full story with. They won't be in any specific order or anything either.**


	3. I Love You, Roza!

**Hehe. I like this chapter! :) It's cute and dramatic at the same time! Enjoy! And by the way, the quote was indeed from The Diary of a Mad Black Woman! I know one person said that but I don't remember who and am too lazy to check but good job, whoever it was! I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does...I want her hair...**

**I Love You, Roza!**

**DPOV**

Rose has been hiding something from me for a week. Everytime I ask her what's going on, she claims there's nothing and leaves the room. I have no idea what it could be. Well, actually, I do. But I'd rather not go there. It would be way too painful. Not that I wouldn't deserve it after, well, everything.

"Alright, man," Christian said, "What's up? You've been extra stoic all week now. It's startin' to freak me out." I smirked a has become a really good friend of mine after everything that's happened.

"It's just-Do you think Rose would cheat on me?" I asked. He gaped, "With Adrian? She's hiding something, I can tell. I'm just worried she realized that he's better for her than I am." I admitted this rather sheepishly. And then Christian, the bastard, started laughing. He _laughed._ Once he calmed down enough he responded,

"Belikov, she cheated on Adrian _with _you, do you really think she'd go back to him? I mean, come on! The way she looks at you, well, honestly, it makes me wanna barf but when you get past that, it's like you're her oxygen or something. Rose wouldn't do that to you." I nodded, thinking about what he just said.

"If you really think something's going on, just talk to her. It'll probably piss her off, but I think you can take." I smirked again.

"Well, I have taken her many times before," I said, slyly. Chris made gagging noises, "But I'll talk to her. I need to make sure she's happy."

"Before you go into full pensive mode, I gotta say. Rose would not have agreed to marry you if she was or was going to cheat on you. I know we fight like cats and dogs but in the end, I know Rose is one of the best people ever." I nodded thoughtfully. Christian's other guardian, Nick, came in to the room.

"Belikov, your shift's over. Get home to your demon," he told me. I grinned at that. He's been calling Rose a demon since he had the misfortune of running into her when she just woke up. She nearly ruined his ability to have children. It wasn't pretty. It was, however, really funny.

"Later guys. See you tomorrow," I gave a wave and headed to the apartment I share with Rose. _My Roza._ God, I hope she's happy. If she's cheating on me, it'll kill me. I can't lose her again. I won't.

"Roza!" I called as I walked in the door. She came out of the kitchen, kissed me, and took my jacket off. I smiled slighty at the housewife-ish gesture. I looked her over. Her hair was down, the way I liked it. She was wearing a black dress similar to the one she wore the night of the lust charm, which I'd be lying if I said it didn't make my pants a little uncomfortable. She also wore heels and more makeup than I've seen her wear since our last date. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply. I pulled back after a minute, breathing heavily.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Yep," she rosponded popping the 'P'. I nodded.

"Rose, are you cheating on me?" I asked her quietly. Her eyes flashed in pain then anger and she ripped herself away from me.

"Why the hell would you even ask me that? Do you not trust me?" she practically screamed at me.

"NO! I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone else!" I screamed back.

"Then why ask me that?" She looked like she was going to cry. I reached out to her but she backed away from me.

"Roza, I know you've been hiding something and now you're going out dressed like that. What else am I supossed to think?" The tears I saw forming earlier fell.

"I was taking you to dinner at a resturant about an hour from here. Where you're entire family is waiting for us. I wanted to surprise you because I know you haven't seen them in so long. I was just trying to do something nice for _you_. And you assume the worst of me," she told me, deadly calm, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She turned and started to leave the room. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. I rubbed her stomach and legs soothingly.

"Roza, I am so sorry. I don't deserve you and I just thought you realized you can do better and didn't want to tell me. I love you so much, Roza. You are my whole world. You are my soul," I said against her neck, "Please forgive me, Roza. Please."

She didn't respond for a while and continued to cry in my arms with her back pressed against my chest. After a few minutes, she turned slowly in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. She gave me a soft kiss.

"I love you, so much. Dimitri, I would never cheat on you. are my everything. When I lost you the first time, I was lost. I didn't know what to do with myself. I needed you. Now I have you and I'm never letting you go," she told me, satring into my eyes. I kissed her again.

"So my family's here," I grinned. Roza nodded and smiled.

"Lissa helped me get them here and got them rooms. She's watching Demi tonight too. That's why she didn't bark at you when you got home. Now, you get that sexy ass of yours upstairs and put on a suit. We're already going to be late." I kissed her again.

"Your wish is my command, my dear Roza. I love you," I kissed the tops of her hands and went upstairs to change.

**Review or I'll cry! :'( Me crying is not a pretty sight... Until next time, my dear readers! :) OH and for those of you who have reviewed, aww thanks! *waves hand bashfully and blushes* hehe**


	4. Forever and Always

**I entertained myself writting this :) I hope you like it. I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does! :)**

**Forever and Always**

**RPOV**

"I mean, you guys sooo need to come to this party! Everyone's going to be there!" Kaitlyn squealed at Liss and me. We met her on the first day at Lehigh and became really good friends. She acts a lot like Lissa. The same preppy, upbeat, always-a-bright-side attitude. She has black hair with bright pink side bangs and golden eyes. She has her nose and upper lip pierced. Kait always wears skinny jeans and band tees. She looks emo and acts preppy.

"I'll go if Liss does," I said finally, after trying to find an excuse better than 'I'm trying to plan my wedding.' Which is true, it's just that Kaitlyn doesn't know I'm engaged. Or have a boyfriend for that matter.

"I'll go," Lissa said with a smirk in my direction and a smile in Kait's. Damn it, she knew exactly what I was up to.

"Yay! And maybe we can finally find our little Rosie over here a beau," she pointed at me with her spoon. We were at an ice cream shop down the block from our school.

"I don't need a beau for Christ's sake! I'm engaged!" I exclaimed throwing my hand in the air then crossing them over my chest grumpily. Kaitlyn watched me for a minute then started giggling. Lissa joined in a few moments later, "What's funny?"

"Oh, Rose! You don't have to make things up or be embaressed just cause Liss and I have lovers and you don't," she told me waving her hand. Just then, Kait's girlfriend, Nikki, came up behind her and kissed her ear. Did I mention she's gay?

"And don't you forget it," Nikki told her. They kissed and Nikki sat down with an ice cream cone.

"You're late," Kait pouted at her 'lover'. Nikki was the opposite of Kaitlyn. She has red hair, and blue eyes. She always wears dresses and skirts.

"I'm sorry, babe. I had to get some notes from a friend in class."

I heard the door open and looked, being the ever alert guardian I am. I smirked immediatly when I saw my sexy Russian walk in with Christian by his side. They walked up to the counter while my eyes followed his every move.

"Ohhh maybe we don't need to go to that party for Rose to get a man," Kait whisper-screamed, "Go talk to the guy you're eye-fucking at the moment."

"I think I will," I said pushing back my chair. Lissa had to stiffle a giggle, already figuring out what I was planning. I walked up behind Dimitri and tapped his shoulder, "Hey sexy."

"Hello beautiful," he swept me into his arms and kissed me. It was the kind of kiss you shouldn't share with someone in a public place. The kind of kiss that left you breathless and lightheaded. I giggled and blushed when he pulled away. He looked at me in mock shock, "Did _the_ Rose Hathaway just giggle _and _blush?"

"Be nice," I swatted his chest gently, "Come meet my friends. Chris is already over with Liss and them." I took his hand and lead him to the table. The only seat left was the one I abandoned when going to talk to Dimitri. I gently pushed him down to it then plopped onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Kaitlyn and Nikki were gaping at us by this point.

"Kait, Nik, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Dimitri Belikov. Comrade, these are my friends from _hell_ Kaitlyn and Nikki," I pointed to each person, "I assume you guys already met Lissa's dog, Sparky?" They finally snapped out of their shock, blinking a couple times. And they nodded. Liss and I both smirked at each other.

"So you really are engaged?" Kaitlyn asked me, still a little shocked. I nodded and grinned.

"She sounds surprised. Were you hiding it Roza?" Dimitri teased from under me.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p', "There's a big ass ring on my finger and I told her today. She just didn't believe me."

"You never even told me you had a boyfriend!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"You never asked."

"I told you to ask like ten different guys out! And you never said you wouldn't because you have a boyfriend! You just said you weren't interested."

"And I wasn't interested. Not when I have this gorgeous man here," I told her and ran a hand through Dimitri's hair. He wears it down more now since I told him I like it down. Plus he got it cut and it's a little too short for his ponytail.

"The only gorgeous person I see is you," he told me and kissed the bare skin of my shoulder, exposed thanks to my tube-top. I smiled and looked down, "Aw, is someone embaressed?" I looked into his eyes.

"Keep it up, Comrade. Stop being mean to me or I swear you'll be sorry," I threatened. He chuckled.

"What are you gonna do to me?" he was practically daring me to say something inappropriate. I was just about to but Liss had other ideas.

"Rose, keep it PG, there are little kids here," she scolded. I pouted then grinned and leaned into Dimitri more and whispered what I'm going to do to him so only he could hear. His eyes widened slightly, I think I'm the only one who noticed. The he smiled, his beautiful, full smile. He pulled my face down to his and placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips, "Forever and always."

**Review? It'll make me smile :D**


	5. Bridial Shopping

**This was honestly really fun for me to write. Richelle Mead owns VA, I just borrow her genius for my stories. Enjoy!**

**Bridial Shopping**

**RPOV**

"Everything in here is so...white," I groaned. Olena chuckled.

"It is a bridial shop, dear," she said and rubbed my arm. We were shopping for my wedding dress. It was me, my mom, Lissa, Viktoria, Karolina, Sonya, Paul, Zoya, Xena (Sonya's daughter), and Olena. I sighed.

"Who's the lucky bride of this group?" a chipper saleswoman asked, walking up to our group. Lissa wrapped her arm around my shoulder and walked forward with me.

"That'd be me," I said, raising my hand for emphasis, "I'm Rose. This is my best friend and maid of honor, Lissa. This is my mother, Janine. My future mother-in-law, Olena. My bride's maids and future sister-in-laws, Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. The kids are Paul, Zoya, Xena."

"It's so nice to meet you all!" the saleswoman exclaimed, happily, "Do you have any ideas or are you browsing for now?" I looked at Lissa, pleading for her to step in.

"She'd like something strapless and form-fitting. Something with a sparkly bodice and flowing skirt," Lissa explained. I was forced to supress a groan.

"Of course! Right this way ladies," the saleswoman said. She was way too happy, it was really annoying. I followed along with the others, "I have a lot of dresses that fit what your looking for but I'll show you the ones that I think would suit you best." She pulled out several fluffy, white, sparkly dresses. I had to supress another groan.

"We can help Rose," Lissa said, "I'm too excited to let anyone else do it." And she was. She was practically jumpping up and down in excitement. I, however, was dreading this trip. Don't get me wrong, I was super-excited about marrying Dimitri but I could go without all the fanfair.

The first dress I tried made me look like a swan or something. The bottom was made out of a feather-like material and the top looked like a unicorn threw up on it.

"No," I said, shaking my head at Lissa, "Just...no."

"It's not that bad, Rose," she said, "Besides, it's only the first one." Viktoria started giggling. Then flat out laughing. I glared at her. She sobered up a little but a few more giggles escaped. She waved her hand in dismissal.

"I'm sorry, Roza," another giggle, "But you do look ridiculous." I started laughing too. Soon the others joined.

"What the hell is this stuff anyway?" I asked, swinging the bottom of the dress around.

"Alright, then. Let's move on," Olena said, picking up the next dress. This one was better. The whole thing was fitted silk. The top had silver and white beads and sparkles in a vine pattern. But it still wasn't _right_. I frowned at my reflextion.

"It's a lovely dress, Roza. Why are you frowning?" Karolina asked from her seat.

"Something's not right. I want everything to be perfect. For him. This dress," I paused, trying to think of the right words, "it's not just for me. It's for Dimitri too and I don't think this is the one."

"Oh, Roza!" Olena exclaimed, "He doesn't care! You could wear jeans and a t-shirt and he would think you look perfect."

"Usually, yes, but this is different," I sighed.

"Then let's move on to dress number three. Maybe we'll get lucky," my mom said. I smiled at her and nodded. Then I fell in love with a dress. The third one was perfect. It had a corset top. It was covered in white and silver sparkles in the shapes of roses. From the waist it flared into layers of this poofy material. It reminded me of a princess dress. Tears filled my eyes. When I looked at the rest of the women in the room, their expressions mirrored my own.

"It's perfect," I whispered. There were nods of approval and big smiles, "This is my dress."

**Two hours later**

I was sitting at home, watching the Big Bang Theory. Dimitri was supossed to be home from work soon. The door opened and he called out to me,

"Roza, I'm home!"

I went to the door to greet him. I placed a sweet kiss on his lips, which he returned greatfully. Demi nipped at his heels so he picked her up and kissed her head. He set her down and she bounded happily down the hall to play. He turned his attention back to me.

"I missed you today," he whispered, wrapping his arms securly around my waist, "You're so beautiful." He kissed me again, this time more passionatly.

"I missed you too," I whispered back. He smiled slightly.

"Did you find a dress?" I giggled.

"Mhhmmm," I nodded my head for emphasis.

"Oh? What's it look like?" he asked, running a finger over my collar bone.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I giggled. I turned away but he pulled me closer to him. My back was pressed against his chest. He kissed behind my ear.

"Tell me," he breathed against my neck. I shivered. Then I shook my head and giggled a little, "Please?"

"No!" I broke free and ran to our bedroom knowing he would follow. He grabbed me around the waist right as I got to the door and threw me gently onto the bed. He got on top of me and started tickling me.

"Why won't you tell me, Roza?"

"Because it would ruin your suprise," I stated, matter-of-factly. He shook his head at me and chuckled. I pulled his down to me and gave him an intense kiss. I slid my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his hand. I marvelled at his body for a while. Then he kissed me again. Let's just say, we both forgot about the dress for the night.

**Review or you'll make Demi sad. She's a cute puppy so I don't think you want to do that! ;P**


	6. AN

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in ages but I have severe writer's block. I'm entering XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's contest to try to get out of it so look for that story in the next few days. I will not abandon any of my stories. As long as some people want to read my work I'll keep writting. I'm really really sorry I haven't been updating but like I said, I'll have a new story soon and all my others will be continued eventually. Love always, RozaHathaway17 333 **


	7. A Sweet Moment

**This is really short but I personally think it's cute. Richelle Mead is the proud owner of VA.**

**A Sweet Moment**

**RPOV**

"Roza!" Dimitri called, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I covered my mouth the supress a giggle. I was bored on my day off and he hadn't worn his duster to work because it was hot. So his duster was hidden somewhere, not exactly in the house either. I hid it at Lissa's, in the basement.

"Roza!" he called again, "You're not as funny as you think you are!" He walked past my hiding place under the bed. As soon as he was far enough away, I silently slid out from under the bed and leap to my feet. I snuck up behind Dimitri and pounced on his back. He flipped me over his shoudler and carried me bridial style to the living room and flopped me on the couch.

"So I am funny then?" I asked, winking. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "You really care more about finding your duster than finding me?" He sat down and pulled me into his arms.

"Roza, if you and my right arm were missing, I'd find you first," he told me then kissed my forehead, then each check, the tip of my nose, and finally my lips. It was a short, sweet kiss and I loved every second of it.

**Reviews inspire me to write more ;P**


	8. Ronan

**I don't normally do this but I'd like to say something important to me. Even if you don't like Taylor Swift, go to YouTube and check out Ronan. It's a very sad song about a little boy who died at the age of four because of cancer. If you like the song, you should buy it off iTunes. All the proceeds go to Taylor Swift's charity fund for cancer research. It's for a good cause so that's the only reason I'm telling you about this. Also, if you have already heard and bought the song, that's amazing.**

**~RozaHathaway17**

**P.S. Thanks for taking the time to read this update that has nothing to do with anything in my stories...**


	9. Thanksgiving

**Here's a one-shot to say Happy Thanksgiving to my lovely readers! Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Thanksgiving**

**RPOV**

I wake up and kick Dimitri in the shin. He grunts, rolls over and glares at me, sleepily. I smile innocently at him.

"Ooops," I say, shrugging, "Now get that sexy ass of yours out of bed. We have to go help Lissa and Christian set up for dinner."

"Roza," he groans, "I'm from Russia. I've been living in the U.S. for a little over two years. Excuse me for not getting excited over killing the natives and taking their land." I sigh loudly.

"Do you know what Thanksgiving means to me? It's a time when I can be lazy and go to sleep at six o' clock if I want to. I get to have a big dinner with my best friend who is practically my sister and I want my boyfriend to share that with me," I tell him, haughtily, "Now, get out of bed, get dressed and let's go."

"Sorry, Rose," he says to me, hugging me around my waist. We both get up and dressed for the day. Dimitri wears black dress pants and a red button up shirt. I wear a tight red dress with long sleeves and a low V neck. It falls to my knees. Dimitri wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my shoulder.

"I think I'm starting to like Thanksgiving," he growls sexily in my ear, making me giggle. We walk to Lissa's apartment in the royal housing building. She opens the door and hugs me tightly. She gives Dimitri a hug too.

"Is Chrissy in there cooking for you?" I ask, mockingly. Lissa laughs and nods.

"Sorry Rosie!" he calls, "I didn't make enough with how much your fat ass eats!" I gasp and Dimitri chuckles. I slap him upside the head and glare. He smirks at me and I roll my eyes. He comes out into the living room, where the rest of us are.

"Everything should be ready soon," he tells us, "Then we'll have everything for lunch and dinner."

"Isn't it still a little early for lunch?" I ask, confused. Lissa raises an eyebrow at me.

"It's nearly one in the afternoon, Rose," my best friend explains.

"Oh," I say, looking down, "Whoopsies!" I shout, laughing. Dimitri grins, Christian rolls his eyes, and Lissa laughs.

"Is anybody else coming?" I ask, once Liss and I calm down. Lissa looks away and won't answer me, "Oh, God, who did you invite?"

"Your parents, Dimitri's family, Eddie, Jill, Mia, Sydney, and," she mumbles a name.

"Who?" I snap, getting annoyed.

"Adrian," Christian yells, obviously fed up with us. He walks into the kitchen to check on the food. I sigh.

"It would be really good to see him if he didn't hate me," I mutter sadly. Dimitri pulls me closer and kisses my temple.

"My family's here?" he asks Lissa and she smiles softly.

"Yes, they miss both of you," she tells us. I hear a knock on the door and feel my stomach tighten. I take a deep breath.

"Rose!" Jill exclaims happily, hugging me as soon as I'm on my feet. I squeeze her gently. Eddie holds me tight after Jill lets go.

"I missed you, Rose," he whispers into my hair. I smile against his shoulder.

"I missed you too, big brother," I murmur back. I look up to see Dimitri reuniting with his family and then I see Adrian, Mia and Sydney talking a little away from them. I gather myself and walk over to them. I hug Mia tightly and then give Sydney a half-hug. I turn to face Adrian. We start to talk at the same time and I giggle nervously. I gesture to him to go first and he rubs the back of his neck.

"Can we talk in private?" he asks, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah, let's take a walk," I say and lead him outside. We walk in silence until we reach a bench and we sit down next to each other. I start to laugh and Adrian looks at me like I'm crazy.

"It's just that," I start, waving my hand, "here I was, thinking this would be awkward and now we here and I've never felt so awkward and now I'm uncomfortable so I just started laughing."

"Oh, Rose, what am I going to do with you?" he asks sighing, "I wanted to say that you were right. I didn't love you as much as I thought I did. I found the love of my life." I gasp happily and hug him.

"Adrian! I'm so happy for you! Who is it?" I demand as he hugs me back.

"Sydney," he answers, shocking me to silence. He laughs at the expression on my face and we head back to Lissa's place. We walk in and I greet Dimitri's family. We all sit down for dinner.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" I state, raising my glass of wine, "To the best Thanksgiving ever!" Everyone agrees, clinging glasses together and cheering. I lean my head on Dimitri's shoulder and smile at my family.

**Review please :)**


End file.
